


Resurrection - Rise of Skywalker

by StormOfStars



Series: Rise of Skywalker [4]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Force Bond, Romance, Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, contains spoilers, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Summary: "I'll come back sweetheart, I promise."
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Rey, Reylo, ben/rey
Series: Rise of Skywalker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Resurrection - Rise of Skywalker

The Tatooine morning suns began to rise. Rey shivered as there was a odd chill in the air. She wrapped her fur-blanket around her tightly and sipped on her hot tea.

Two freighters flew by overhead to Mos Espa. There seemed to be some kind of celebration going on. Rey let a few tears fall as she always did this time of day.

"Excuse me... Skywalker?" A little girl with bright flaming red hair stood beside her.

"Yes?" Rey said a little stunned.

"Are you going to the podrace? There will be a special celebration for the victory of-"

Rey raised her hand to cut her off.

"No!" She said angry.

The little girl jumped back.

"And I don't think the war was much of a victory. Palpatine won." She said through her teeth.

The girl had tears about to stream down her face and she regretted losing her temper.

"I'm sorry...." Rey apologized and got up to head back home.

She didn't look behind her as she made her way to her little cabin built in the middle of the Tatooine desert plains. Alone. Isolated. The way she wanted to be.

 _Rey..._ A voice called to her just as her hand touch the knob.

"Ben." She said and closed her eyes shut tightly.

_I'm here...._

"No! Your dead! You can't keep doing this to me!" Rey opened the door and slammed the door shut behind her but the voice continued.

_I'll come back sweetheart, I promise._

"Stop it!" She ran to her bed and covered her head with pillows.

"Rey, sweetheart. I'm here." He said again but this time it sounded closer.

She didn't answer and she kept her head covered. But then suddenly she felt pressure, a hand stroke down her back.

Rey jumped up to see Ben Solo sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

"Ben..." Rey whispered as she reached up to touch his face and he placed his hand over hers.

She trembled feeling his warm breath brush against her neck.

"Are you really here? Please.... Please tell me this is not a dream.... Are you-?" Rey cried.

"The Force brought me back." He said fighting back tears.

"How...You saved me and you died..... How?" Rey choked.

"It chose-" Ben was cut off by Rey abruptly pressing her lips against his and tugging at his pure white robes. Ben scooted himself in the middle of the bed and she climbed up on to his lap. Ben moaned as she straddled herself against him.

Their newly healed force bond was filled with a mixture of passion and fire causing objects around them to fall.

Rey rested her forehead against his and breathed "I'm sorry. I just-"

"I know." He breathed and their lips was locked again.

"My head is spinning...." Rey started to cry again. She buried her head in his neck and squeezed at his arms.

Ben kissed her shoulder and cradled her against his chest.

"The Force found me worthy to come back. I'm here now. It's a new beginning. Don't cry. I love you." He whispered in ear.

"I love you too." Rey said.

Ben pushed her back so that she was looking at him. "Marry me, Rey."

Rey answered with a kiss.

~ To be continued with Rey & Ben Skywalker


End file.
